


Put The Whiskey Down

by warriorwoman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, basically Alex drinks a lot and Maggie talks her (kinda) into stopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorwoman/pseuds/warriorwoman
Summary: "I promise that for every bad thing that happens to you, something good will happen too. And I will be here for you every step of the way." Maggie took a shaky breath before continuing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sanvers shippers, please leave kudos and a comment ;)  
> thank you, friends.  
> (All characters belong to Supergirl and its writers)

After the day Alex had just been through, she decided to drink at home, alone. 

There was an alien attack and she was sent out with a team of agents to bring the alien in. It didn't really work out. 

When they showed up, they were met with an explosion and two of the agents were killed instantly. Alex couldn't get it out of her head that if she had just waited another minute before entering the warehouse, that they would still be alive and then that the alien wouldn't have escaped.

Alex didn't want to see Maggie until she had sorted through her feelings. She felt as though it was her fault, and the agent knew that Maggie would try to convince her otherwise. She just wanted to wallow in her sadness.

Alex locked her door before slipping off her shoes and heading to her alcohol. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey; not even bothering to take a glass, she uncapped and swallowed a gulp. 

The agent winced as it burnt her throat in its way down. She walked over to her couch, slouching on it and rubbing her eyes. 

Her phone began to ring, and without even thinking twice, she turned it off. 

She took another swig of the whiskey, scrunching her face with the burn.

After about ten minutes and four swigs of whiskey, Alex grew sleepy. She set the bottle down on the floor, and closed her eyes when her head met the pillow.

Right when the agent felt like she was drifting off, there was a frantic knock at her door.

Alex tried to ignore it, against her better judgement.

"Come on, Alex. I know you're in there."

Maggie.

Alex ran a hand through her hair. The two had been dating for a few weeks. It had been the best three weeks of her life, besides when Kara was brought into her life.

"I just want to know you're okay, babe. Please." 

Alex got up slowly, feeling dizzy from all the alcohol. She unlocked the door and opened it, not looking at her girlfriend. Alex then turned away and layed back down on her couch.

Maggie let herself in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to where Alex was laying and knelt beside her. 

"Alex. Please talk to me." Maggie felt her heart clench seeing half empty whiskey bottle and her girlfriends blank expression. She took Alex's hand, kissing it softly.

"Kara told me what happened and that you went home. I tried to call you." The detective said slowly.

Alex finally met Maggie's eyes. "When bad things keep happening in your life, you start to think that they'll keep happening. Two agents died today because I couldn't wait one more damn minute." Alex began to sob, "I just don't want to be around so much death; it's too much sometimes." She hiccuped.

Maggie tilted her head, a tear falling down her cheek. She didn't say anything, instead she brought her lips to Alex's. The kiss was short, but said _so_ much.

"I promise that for every bad thing that happens to you, something good will happen too. And I will be here for you every step of the way." Maggie took a shaky breath before continuing, "You will never have to be alone. And those agents that died today, it wasn't your fault. You made a decision any other good agent would've. You did the right thing even though there wasn't a good outcome."

Alex brought her hand up and wiped a the tears from Maggie's eyes. "Mags, please don't cry." Alex sobbed out.

"You're one to talk, Danvers. Pull it together." She joked, bring her lips to meet Alex's again. 

Alex broke apart their kiss for only a second, "Maggie, I'm falling in love with you."

The detective brought their lips together, tasting whisky and and a hint of coffee, she sighed shakily. "Well, I already love you." Maggie chuckled, more tears falling from her face. 

Alex caressed her lover's cheek. "You always have to up me, don't you, Sawyer?"

Maggie grinned. "That's why you love me." 

Alex could spend years teasing Maggie the way she was now, except her the alcohol was beginning to play its affect. 

"Babe, can we go to bed?" Alex whispered.

Maggie nodded and helped steer Alex to her bed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Alex nodded, shrugging her shirt and pants off. Maggie bit her lip; she had seen Alex naked plenty of times after they had started dating, but she never got used to just how beautiful her girlfriend really was.

She shook her head and walked back out to the living room. Maggie picked up the whiskey and walked over to the sink. She wanted to pour it out, but knew that that Alex had to be the one to make that choice. 

She capped the bottle and walked back into the bedroom. She swooned when she saw Alex already sleeping, her mouth a little open. 

Maggie pulled her shirt off and then began to take her pants off. After she was done undressing, she climbed under the covers. 

"I love you, Alexandra Danvers." Maggie murmured and pressed a kiss to her Alex's forehead. She then settled under the covers and drifted into sleep, holding her girlfriend close.

 

~~~~~

 

Maggie groaned as the sun began to shine through Alex's curtains. She sat up and began to rub her eyes. She opens her eyes and noticed Alex wasn't in bed. 

"Babe?" Maggie called, climbing out of the covers, just wearing her bra and boy shorts. She walked out of the bedroom and her eyebrows shot up.

Alex was surrounded by all of her empty alcohol bottles. She was in the process of dumping her vodka down the sink when she noticed Maggie. 

Alex grinned. "From now on, I'm only drinking at the bar and having a couple drinks. The only time I can have more than two is when my mom comes to visit."

Maggie shook her head, grinning as well. "I'm so proud of you, Alex."

Alex let the bottle fall into the sink when Maggie made her way over to Alex and pressed her (pretty much naked) body against her. 

"You wanna...?" Alex nodded to the bedroom.

Maggie chuckled. "I would think you'd have a hangover?"

Alex gulped when Maggie's lips met her neck.

"Well, uh, y-you can be m-my hangover cure." Alex groaned as Maggie's hands slipped under Alex's sweatpant's band.

"Mmm, I like that idea." 

And with that, Alex dragged Maggie to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo go hmu on Twitter: @prettysanvers  
> Comment if it was a good fic?  
> thank you, friends.


End file.
